wilderlandsdndfandomcom-20200213-history
Perses Callidus
Perses Callidus is a Cleric in the Wilderlands campain (played by Eddie) History/Backstory Perses Callidus was born in the year 934 to his mother Herma and his father Contritio, leader of the Red Dragon Clan in the City-State of the Invinsible Overlord. Due to his birthright, he was destine to become an incredibly powerful warrior for the Dragon Clan. He was very cunning and intuative, as well as manipulative, always pulling tricks for his amusement. However, he was foolish and naive in his youth. One night, he conviced a kobold to steal an egg from the visting ambassador of another Dragon Clan. Contritio, outraged, punished his son by scorching his back (leaving permanent scars), and banishing him. Broken and depressed, Perses fled to the City-State of the World Emperor, were he met Thockmorton, an Elf from the village of Entswood in the forests of the North. Together, they became successful conartists, pulling several impressive heists. After a few years together, they decided to move to the City-State of the Invincible Overlord, in an attempt to make more money. Once they entered the city, however, Thockmorton became disgusted with the dictatorship of the Invincible Overlord. Not wanting to be involved in battles, Perses decided to comit his time to climbing the social ranks in order to exert his influence over the leaders of the city. He decided that the best way to do this was through becoming a Cleric of the Greek Gods. His life was changed, however, when he had an epiphany at his fist sermon. Athena spoke to his, telling him of how successful he could become due to his wisdom, and that he was destine for great things. She gave him her blessing, promising to guide him to glory, if he devoted himself to her and became her champion. He agreed, and was blessed with increased wisdom and intuity. However, Athena also warned him that he was part of a great prophecy, in which he would be presented with an incredible moral task, which would be mystery to him until its occurance. His actions would either lead to his glory or his destruction. Athena promised that while she couldn't assist him with this task, she would guide him as best as she could, and tell him when the time for the prophecy was near. Fearing destruction, Perses devoted his time to Athena and her teachings of wisdom, ingenuity, and moral balance, searching for any advantage he could find, while at the same time spreading these teachings around the land. He became well respected, as both a religous leader, and an inventive problem solver. Perses quickly rose in the social ranks. The information he gathered from his status was relayed to Thockmorton, who in turn used it to aid in The Rebellion. Things turned for the worst, however, when Perses was captured by the cities guard while trying to send a message to Thockmorton (this eventually lead to Thockmortons capture). In prison, Perses devoted every waking hour to his worship, until he escaped with Thockmorton during his prison break. The pair fled to the outskirts of the City-State of the World Emperor, where they remained to this day. Statistics |} Apperance Age: 80 yrs Height: 5ft 11in Weight: 147 lb Skin: Tan Ethinicity: Red Dragonborn Hair Color: Brown Eyes: Blue Behavior Unlike his heritage, Perses is a Chaotic Neutral character. He is not Evil. He believes in order and balance, and in a man deserving what he receves only through his own intuition. He prefers logic and ingenuity over brute force, and is a renouned problem solver. He devotes his time to expanding his logical prespective, as well as his teaching of Athena. Athena's blessing granted him incredible wisdom and strength. His childhood and upbringing, however, resulted in his average inteligence, while his banishment and resulting punishment result in his low constitution. In battle, he searches for the most logical plan of attack, prefering inventive strategies of success over straight fighting. In melee, he uses a combination of spells and his favored weapon, the flail. Outside of battle, he uses his spells to manipulate his surrounding, usually to expand his knowledge of his fellows or to manipulate his social opponents. Category:Characters